


And To All A Good Fright!

by Lunarium



Series: After You Found Me [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 06, Traditions, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Back on Earth, Shiro and Keith wish to start a new Christmas tradition for their children. Keith never had any traditions. As for Shiro…
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: After You Found Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579168
Kudos: 33





	And To All A Good Fright!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Christmas Week, prompt "family traditions". This fic is set a few years after "Christmas '15", and about three years after the events in Season 6.
> 
> Since I’m setting VLD at some unknown point in the future, just assume there’s been a lot more movies made for the titles mentioned. XD
> 
> Happy Holidays! ♥️

“I never had any traditions for Christmas,” Keith said, “but I would like to start one this year, for Sven.” 

He placed a hand over the brow of little Sven’s head, who currently slept with his forehead pressed against Keith’s stomach. Under a tiny arm was a large and soft plush doll made in Slav’s liking; the plush doll had been Shiro’s little project, at Keith’s gentle urging. Sewing had helped to keep Shiro’s nerves calm during downtime over the grueling last year, and it resulted in their little one having a toy to cuddle. Win-win situation all around.

Sven’s first Christmas was spent in outer space, but there was nothing magical about the experience. One year ago, everyone had been more concerned with staying alive, with no Castle of Lions for security and everyone caught in an ugly war between two empires hailing from two different realities, possibly more if Merla and Haggar tampered with the fabrics of reality any further. But they were back on Earth now, and a temporary truce was reached. 

Sven was one year older now, and Keith didn’t want him to go on any further without enjoying the holidays. Keith barely had that chance; he wasn’t going to let Sven or any future children go through the same. 

Shiro studied their beloved little son. “Any ideas what you’d like to do?” 

“None,” Keith said. “I don’t really recall what Pops and I did. Decorated our tree? We might be able to stick with that if we’re needed back up there soon, after your dad finalizes everything with that Atlas he’s revving up. But I want him to have what I couldn’t—him, and…any other future children we have.” 

He blushed. Sven had been a total surprise. Up in space with just the Black Lion, there wasn’t much in the way of contraception. Not that Keith minded having Sven. He could fight a mega-army while carrying a child to term. This was _Shiro’s_ child. 

But it was nice to think their next child would come about under less stressful circumstances. 

“Well,” Shiro said after giving the matter some thought. “What about a movie binge? Ryou and I used to pick out a movie series and just watch it for the entire season. We didn’t have to watch it all in a row, of course. One movie a night, every other night, whenever we got the chance. But we’d pick a series and just go through it until we were done.” 

“Movies sound good,” Keith said with a smile. “We can carry that tradition anywhere. What sort of movies did you and Ryou watch?” 

Shiro’s face turned red. “Ah—you might not want to—“

“What?” 

Shiro cleared his throat. “Well, you know how much Ryou and I love our horror films. We’d start a series for Halloween and just…carry it on into the Christmas season. _Friday the Thirteenth_ must have over thirty titles by now, _My Mom Married Jack the Ripper_ —all of its seasons— _Halloween_ , of course, _Curse of the Colossal Clowns_ —all the classics!” 

“Should have guessed!” Keith groaned playfully and fought back a laugh. “Of course you wouldn’t be binging on feel-good Christmas movies with your brother!”

“Got to keep the Halloween spirit alive somehow,” Shiro said with a little grin. 

“Shiro, have you watched anything besides gory slasher films in your life?” Keith laughed into his fist, hoping this wouldn’t wake up Sven. “I’m surprised your father didn’t ban them!” 

Shiro just shrugged. “We had our ways of keeping him in the dark.” 

Keith made a face at him as he pulled up their laptop. “Model student Takashi Shirogane, sneaking away from his father to resume the exciting adventures of Jason Voorhees... 

“But a movie binge isn’t a bad idea for a tradition. Maybe some Disney movies? Those are family classics, aren’t they? This site recommends _Frozen_ —wow, there’s a whole universe on it: movies, shows, books! That one looks like a classic. I didn’t know _Toy Story_ had fourteen movies out already. There must have been another one released while we were in space. I think I saw the last one with my Pops…I want to rewatch all of _Toy Story_ …how does that sound, Sven?” 

He smiled down at their little boy who had just stirred in his arms; his large eyes were immediately drawn to the bright and vibrant colors on the laptop screen. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Shiro asked. 

“Movie?” Sven repeated. 

Shiro nodded. “They’re like the stories Papa and I tell you, but with moving pictures on the screen.” 

Keith pointed at all of the options, giving a little summary of each. Shiro helped with the movies Keith wasn’t familiar with. 

Sven’s head positively spun from all of the choices he had, and Keith couldn’t help but smile over his head at Shiro. Their little one was spoiled for choice, living in today’s world, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The two of them waited with bated breath for Sven to make his selection. They played a couple trailers so he could get an idea of what movies were like. He definitely seemed to like the idea of them. But, which one to watch? 

“This one!” Sven announced excitedly as he pointed on the screen. 

Keith’s smile fell. 

“Tim Burton’s _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?” Keith moaned. There weren’t as many in this series as _Frozen_ or _Toy Story_ ; stop-motion animation meant there wouldn’t be much to the franchise, but that wasn’t what startled Keith. 

Shiro threw his head back and laughed. “Like father, like son!” 

“But—isn’t he too young for that?” Keith glanced over at Shiro. “He’s barely three! Can he watch that?”

“Monsters! Monsters! I wanna see monsters!” Sven squealed as he cuddled his Slav plushie to his chest. 

“The movie’s rated PG; won’t it be scary for him?”

“I’ve seen the whole thing before,” Shiro said. “I think it’s tame.” 

“Says the man who binges on _My Mom Married Jack the Ripper_!” 

“It was scary when the purple queen hurt Daddy,” Sven said. “This queen is nice.” He pointed at Sally the rag doll in the poster. 

Shiro and Keith shared a small, concerned look before coming to a decision. With a little sigh, Keith hovered to the poster, so dull in color and design compared to the others, and pressed play.

And so a new Shirogane tradition was born. 

At least this movie series had “Christmas” in the title.

**Author's Note:**

> Sven loved the movie. I searched around and it looks like kids younger than five may or may not find NBC scary, depending on the individual. Sven's witnessed far more scary things prior, so the movie was pretty fun for him. (Keith eventually warmed up to it.) 
> 
> This one goes out to my brother. One year we decided to binge on as many Halloween films we could find. It lasted well into December. XD


End file.
